Often, a visitor to a custom web site needs assistance. For example, often a visitor to a custom web site that offers products for sale needs help in a similar way as a visitor to a brick and mortar store needs assistance. One way to assist the visitor is to permit an operator of the web site to co-browse the web site with the visitor. However, often co-browsing solutions do not provide a pleasant visitor experience, and often do not result in a sale to the visitor. The operator is often not able to provide the visitor with all the services the visitor would like to make a purchase decision.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an apparatus, computer readable medium, and method for pushing an application to a web site visitor during co-browsing.